Eye of Newt
Eye of Newt ' was a robot that competed solely in the Pinball Competition held during Series 3 of ''Robot Wars. It failed to qualify for the main series, but finished joint fourth with Crusader in Pinball, scoring 90 points. Eye of Newt's name was a reference to the famous cauldron scene from the William Shakespeare play, Macbeth. "'Eye of newt and toe of frog, Wool of bat and tongue of dog, Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting, Lizard's leg and howlet's wing- for a charm of powerful trouble, like a hell-broth boil and bubble."'' As a further homage to this, the team dressed up as wizards throughout the robot's only appearance. Design Originally, Eye of Newt was designed as a two-wheeled robot with a single wedge, painted grey and intended to be invertible. The version that appeared in Series 3 was a double-wedged robot, again invertible and with two-wheel drive. The wedges were designed in such a way that one could get underneath opponents and the other could act as a weapon when the robot spun, and vice versa when it was flipped. Eye of Newt was painted silver with a large picture of a newt printed on its top. Robot History Series 3 While Eye of Newt failed to qualify for Series 3, it was one of ten robots that competed in the Pinball Competition. It began by going straight for one set of barrels, before spinning in circles and getting pinned by Sir Killalot. Eye of Newt escaped, driving straight past Sergeant Bash's target and continuing to evade Sir Killalot as he ran over the ramp. However, it hesitated near the second set of barrels, and was pushed by Sir Killalot before retreating to the set of barrels in an attempt to prepare a run up the ramp. Sergeant Bash pushed the ramp away, compelling Eye of Newt to attack him and hit the 50-point target after getting wedged into the wall. However, Sir Killaot pinned Eye of Newt against the wall, and Eye of Newt missed a charge towards the multi-ball release as time ran out. It scored 90 points during this run, placing it joint fourth overall alongside Crusader. Results |} Series Record Outside Robot Wars Eye of Newt alongside Suicidal Tendencies, Panic Attack, Miss Struts and Dundee fought in a carpark rumble in November 1999 in Plymouth in aid for Children in Need. In one fight it fought against Suicidal Tendencies and lost. It also fought in a rumble against Panic Attack, Suicidal Tendencies and Miss Struts. Eye of Newt, among other Robot Wars competitors such as Killertron, Wheely Big Cheese, Tor, St. Agro, Rottweiler 2 and Miss Struts, took part in the 2000 Children in Need event which consisted of tug of war, battles and sumo matches http://web.archive.org/web/20010502142330/http://www.team-eon.co.uk:80/cin_2000.htm Trivia *The Eye of Newt team went on to use the robot for charity events, raising considerable sums of money for Children in Need. *Eye of Newt also proved a popular exhibit in South West primary schools, where it was used to encourage children (and their parents) to consider engineering as a career choice. *Eye of Newt was one of two robots (along with Six Pac) whose team only ever competed in the Series 3 Pinball. *The Eye of Newt team are the only team from Cornwall to appear on the show and never reach the Semi-finals. External links *Eye of Newt team website (archived) *Eye of Newt Website (archived) References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Pinball only competitors Category:Robots with Ramming Blades Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from Cornwall Category:Pinball Warrior competitors Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots with names based on literature